Just till Six
by Ace5andBlad3s
Summary: When the director brings in a new freelancer with a dark past, he forgot one thing. She is dangerous because of what she has done and of what she is. Just a tester if I get enough review I might continue.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a tester story. If you like it and review it I might continue it. Please excuse grammer misspelling.**

"Noble Team reporting in Director" Phillis said in her programmed voice.

"Good work is she there?" He asked wondering about his lost freelancer who had been one of the best

"Noble Six is accounted for" she answered.

"Good, Counslar get everything ready for thier arrival" He said turning to the african-american man.

"Yes Director" he said noddding.

* * *

"Why?" Six moaned to them. "Why are we here?" She said fustrated.

"That's one of the univere's mystries isn't it why are we here are we... Why are you staring at me like that for?" Jun said.

"What the fuck?" She responded.

"Six shut-up! why don't you look at the weapons or the birds something other than causing a fight with these two idiots" The commandeer suggested.

"Thank-you" she said. If she wasn't wearing her helmet he swore she was smiling.

"Did you two start that just so she could leave?" He asked Emile and Jun.

"Well... that and she was probably going into total bitch mode. And she was going to run off anyway" Emile answered.

"Thank-god for that" Jorge said. "Amen" Kat answered.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going on?" Carter said outraged at their plan.

"Yes" Six shouted climbing on the top of a pelican from the otherside of the hanger. He sighed and sat down thinking and hoping for the day Six would stop her games and secrets knowing that would never happen.

* * *

"Wait so why are they here and who are they?" Wash asked

"Noble Team. Spartans and you have to come along" York said as thier small team of six made their way to the hanger and saw five people sitting on creates or leaning against the walls and talking.

"You Noble Team?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah all six of us" The one with a skull of his helmet said playing with a knife in his hands.

"But there are five of you" North said noticing their mistake.

"What? Oh yeah Six is around here somewhere probably looking for sabre's to fly" He answered. "I'm Emile noble Four. Women over there is Kat she's Two. Jun and Jorge Three and Five and One is Carter" he introduced them nodding to each of them in turn.

"What about Six?" Wash asked.

"Don't know we ask her and she just says to shut up" He answered.

"And you listen to her?" South said "God she must be a weak fit or have a bad name" She added.

"No she isn't, don't let wolf hear you say that. She may not tell people her name but that doesn't mean she is weak" Jun said and gave advice.

"Wolf?" York asked. Wolf? Why would they call her wolf?

"Her nickname she's good, really good" Jun answered

"And how would you know?" South said starting an argument.

"She's a Hyper Lethal Vector" Kat informed them.

"Wait doesn't that mean..." York trailed off. "Assassin yeah and if you think that's bad you should see her file" Carter said.

"Hey guys you really need to see some of this training gear I mean it's making me jelous to hell.. Uh hi" Six said stopping infront of the freelancers. "Hi guys nice to see you again. Um... anyway Kat come on you have to see this" She said pointing behind her.

"Later ok" Kat promised.

"They have pelicans not sabres don't they?" Jorge asked.

"I can do both remember I am a pilot" She said back smiling wider. "Youre a pilot?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah it's why I was placed on noble they needed one and someone to drive a car better than Kat" She added.

"You're not letting that go are you?" Kat asked.

"You drove us off a cliff! How can I be happy about that?" She responded.

"We made it to the other side" Kat retaliated.

"You did! I had to jump off the frigging thing!" Six rebutted getting cross.

"Beleive me when I say this argument comes up...what seven times a week twice on monday" Carter told them.

"Yeah and I always win" Six yelled over turning to him.

"You're like talking to a brick wall. You refuse to budge" He responded

"Yeah get used to it, because I firgging rock at it" Six smirked.


	2. Chapter 2 Six

"Commandeer I take it back, I am going to kill you" Six said bluntly. She still wore her light green armour and helmet but her tone made it clear she was mad.

"Wait why?" Wash asked interrupting their conversation. She was talking to him privately while the others got to know eachother iit was working well except for Six who didn't want anything to do with the whole thing.

"Look no offense but I work better alone than with a team, the others know this and my temper so they don't push it. Also I prefer knowing exactly what I am dealing with" She asnwered.

"Six I told you to drop that stuff" Carter said. "Yeah it sucks I know but you need to stop being by yourself on missions" he added before she could respond and say something that would make her win.

"I can barely handle Emile being on the same side as me, how the hell am I going to manage this?" She demanded causing stares from the other soldiers. She turned back to the commander. "This is unfair, you and I both know that!" She saidd.

"They're arguing aren't they?" Jorge asked.

"Yes" Wash said coming back over to them thinking it would be safer to get away from the two.

"Jorge can you make sure one of them doesn't decide to kill the other. We're going to need both of them" Kat said and requested.

"So what's the story with Six?" North asked. Jun and Kat enchanged glances of worry.

"She um.. she was... Jun help me out here" Kat really looked like she was trying to get the words right so that they wouldn't scare the other soldiers about Six's past.

"She was taught to assassinate people at the age of ten. At the age of fourteen she was a master at it enough to rival some of the best soldiers ever known and then we got augmented and she got tougher than hell. Then when we first met her Emile hit on her and ended up in the roof for six hours. So warning don't piss off the big green bitch" He put simply. They stared at him hoping it was a joke.

"What?" Well she is" Jun said.

"She's what?" Six came over with Carter.

"Nothing" the both said quickly.

She gave them a peircing stare for two minutes. "So why are we here?" She asked.

"Halsey and this Director of the freelancer project want to see how simular the two programs are and test us, so I am giving you permission to use your skills all of them apparently they are needed" Carter answered.

"Yippie" She bit off sarcastically.

"What's your problem? I thought you liked blowing shit up" Emile asked

"Yeah I do just not in a simulation room" She bit back and headed back to the pelican.

"Why do you even bother?" Kat said.

* * *

Six came back over to the pelican concealing her anger. She left this all behind and just when she thought she had done it, it had been thrown back into her face and she wanted to scream because of it.

"Nova I need you here" She said making sure no-one was watching her.

"Here I am" She said coming up. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"We are going to have to be careful. Really careful now" Six informed her.

"How come?" She asked curiously.

"Because I'm home and your back home with your family as well" Six answered.

"How is this bad?" Nova asked.

"They don't know who I am" Six answered bravely. "They don't know me anymore and they never will if I can help it"

* * *

"It appears Noble Six has left may I ask why?" A green small figure appeared next to York.

"She left, not our bussiness Delta" York answered.

"Concerning Noble Six's previous involvment in project freeelancer it logically makes it 'our' bussiness" Delta responded. It took three minutes before they all realised what the AI had just said and how it could have effected them.

"Wait.. What did you just say?" Kat asked.


	3. Chapter 3 endings

Six followed the group as they we lead around the training room, it was just as she remembered. Empty and holograhpic pop-ups. Yep home sweet home really got to her in the end. She continued to look and they broke up into groups. Six walked around examining everthing. The others kept watching her but didn't approach her they hoped Delta was wrong and she wasn't an ex-freelancer.

"Hey why don't you take your helmet off?" A voice pierced her thoughts.

"Wh..What?" She said.

"Everyone else does except you why?" He asked. She remembered that they called him York.

"I..uh..I...I don't...I..." She stumbled causing a laugh for all of them.

Jorge however came to her rescue. Calling over his soldier "Six doesn't take her helmet off ever it's kind of a rule with her. Don't know why but it's hers and we kind of respect that and the fact she doesn't kill everyone in thier sleep" he answered for her.

"Come old girl it can't be that bad despite the battlescars" Wyoming said coming up next to her.

"It makes me feel better to have it on really. I prefer no-one seeing my face, it gives me an adanvtage" She retaliated cooly.

"How so?" He pestered her.

"If one of us betrays me, and I go into the building to kill them without my helmet, they don't know what I look like. Therefore I have an advantage to kill them by slitting a knife in their throat simple and easy" She said shrugging her shoulders. That last bit freaked them all out a bit.

"Geeze you need to stop that Six" Jun said overhearing.

"Stop what? Sorry I didn't hear you over your constant talking" She said innocently.

"Your a bitch!" He said.

"acostumbrarse a él gilipollas" She said.

"Hey that's not fair, why do you always do that?" He asked.

"Because you never understand what I say" She answered.

"So where are you from anyway?" North asked them all.

"Reach" Jorge answered. "Harmony" Jun joined in. "Earth" Carter answered. "Same for me" Kat then concluded. "Endarius II" Emile said.

"Six? How about you?" Carter asked

"Andrelexiia, then the drifter colony they built to replace it after the astroid field accident" Six answered not caring. "So where to next?" She asked.

"No clue pick a deck" Wash said.

"Or you could pay attention to orders" Avoice came from behind them. They all turned.

"Dr Halsey" Six said coldly.

"Noble Six I would have thought after all this time your temper wouldn't still overrull your head on a battle field" She responded.

"It never did and doesn't" Six responded.

"Ma'am" Jorge said taking her attention off Six.

"Jorge" She noted.

"Six doesn't like Halsey why?" Wash whipered to Kat.

"Halsey is the only one who knows Six's name and Six hates what Halsey did to her when she was a child and she never forgave it" Kat answered.

Carter continued to talk to Halsey along with Carolina. Six however instantly went to the corner of the room going through the weapons judging whether or not she liked them and ignored everyone who talked to her.

"Agents York, Washington and Wyoming will be going against Noble Six first" Halsey said. Six sighed. This wasn't going to end well for her.


	4. Chapter 4 Safari

Six loaded her pistol full of paintballs. The others were in the observation deck above watching her. The wanted a show Six was going to give them a show.

"So just shoot whatever comes near me?" She asked.

"That's the idea and try not to get shot otherwise you lose a point and have to catch up" Carolina said through the speaker.

Above in the obs deck they were getting nervous.

"She really going to take on all three?" York asked.

"Well no offense but... she is kind of the type to go ahead and become total bitch in a fight and win" Kat shrugged when they looked at her.

Jorge walked over to Halsey and quietly asked. "Was Six ever involved in project Freelancer?" He attracted the attention of the others.

"India's record with this project is none of your concern, however seeing as you work with her you need to know. Only that she recived private training and an AI here at a young age is all that I ever knew about" Halsey normally would have smirked, but her face was quite grave.

"Her name is India?" Jun asked.

"And I thought it would be something ridiculous" he added.

"Guys I can hear everything your saying. Turn of the speaker or shut-up otherwise I'll probably kill all of you" Six said waving at them to show both teams were ready.

The pillars rose and Six jogged quietly into the center of the room ducking and hiding from them. They almost shot her, but Six was too quick. She quickly turned from a pillar and shot the light in the center of the roof turning the whole place dark except for the observation deck where they couldn't see what was going on below.

"Back-up lights FiLLis please" North said to the AI.

Extra lights came on and they all saw the three freelancers unconcsious on the floor.

"Wow, the girl works quick!" CT surveyed her work.

"Or she could be lucky" Carolina said bluntly.

"Six doesn't beleive in luck only chance" Jorge put in.

"What's the difference?" South asked.

"No damn fucking clue ask her" Emile started playing with his knife in his hands.

Six however waited for round two and bet them just as quickly as she did the first time. This time she just walked up and shot hehm. They weren't even challenging enough for her.

"Okay Six your done. Next up is Jorge, Emile and Jun against agents Maine, North and South Dakota" Halsey sounded.

Six dropped the pistol on the table and headed up to the obseravtion deck. She got a questioning look from the rest of noble team which led her to suspicion that Halsey had said something.

"Where is the Director?" Six asked.

"How do you know about the director?"CT put in defensivly.

"I read your files and since Halsey it the director of the spartan project I thoguht there might be one for project freelancer" Six said. She was getting good at making things up as she went along.

Six continued to watch as they fought down below. No-one could have won, they were too evenly matched and had to be called a draw after three hours of fighting each other.

"Noble team will be assigned to the Mother of Invention for a week. You are staying in the freelancer dormatries good night all" Halsey said picking up her files and leaving.

Six sighed if she took her helmet off maybe their suspicions would be confirmed. She couldn't afford that. Not after all she had done to forget her past.

"Everyone to the mess" Carolina ordered.

"I'm going to get some sleep. I'm not hungry" Six said trying to get off it.

"Six now!" Her commander said sternly

"I hate you" She responded.

"No you don't India" He said back at her.

"Wait...what did you just call me?"


	5. Chapter 5 Don't want to!

"This is un-funcking- beleivable! She told you my name!" Six was outraged.

"By mistake probably" Jorge said in Halsey's defense.

"Screw that!" She responded storming to the mess hall.

"She's having a bad day" Emile observed.

"That's a bad day?" South asked.

"She didn't get to hit more people" Jun added to Emile's sentance.

By the time they got to the messhall Six was in the cornor sitting on a metal create and reading something. She kept ignoring them all. Even when she was threatened with demotion.

"Okay I came in. Now I am leaving!" She said standing up and walking off.

"Six do you know where the dorms are?" Carolina asked.

"I'll find out" She yelled behind her giving a wave.

"Still think she's a freelancer Delta?" York asked and Delta came up.

"Yes, I just had a rather intresting talk with her AI Nova. Noble Six was moved from project freelancer because she obtained a leg injury that effected her missions and was sent off to recover" Delta said wisely.

"She has an AI!" South nearly screamed.

"Calm down South!" North hushed her.

"Wait is this an injury done to her inner bone that requires her to have to wear a brace so she can walk and run on missions?" Kat asked.

"Yes it appears she has one" Delta answered.

"Of course she does I made it for her" Kat snapped at him. Delta was getting really annoying.

Six kept walking around and ran into a dark skinned man. "Noble Six. I am the Counslar. You appear lost. Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah i'm looking for the dorms, I cannot find them" Six said lying.

"This way" his voice was smooth and it freaked her out a lot.

"Apparently you are all to be given seperate rooms. This is yours" He said. Six stopped in her tracks when she saw the door.

"Thankyou" She said.

"The Director said he wished to talk to you privately later on" The Couslar left.

Six stared at the door. She hadn't been in there for years, was everything still the same? Or had it been changed and all her stuff moved out? Six breathed in deeply and opened the door.

Everything was the same. Her old brush on her bed that she had left behind, her bookcase that held her different varities of generes. Her wardrobe door hanged ajar and a violin case was able to be seen. The small basketball hoop above her bed was there, She went over to her desk and picked up the last note she had ever written on this ship.

_'My name is India and it is also my given name. I am apart of the Spartan II project and now Project Freelancer. I am going away and am not sure of my arrival next time I come onboard. I hope that next time I do that I won't remain a shadow in the project. I am lucky to be free of this but I wish someone was with me when I escape. I have to go now signed India'_ She read aloud.

"Damn I don't waste words" Six chuckled slightly and stopped realising that was probably the first time she had laughed properly and not sarcastically in years.

"India is dead there is only Six now!" She reminded herself cooly.

"So you are a freelancer" a voice said behind her.

"Oh shit!" She said and turned.


	6. Chapter 6 oh the choices

"Uh hi Carolina" Six said turning to face her.

"You are a freelancer" She repeated.

"No clue what your talking about" Six responded.

"They gave this room to on of the freelancers who weren't on the roster it looks exactly like you knew what you were doing when you read that note. India was her name and your's. You wear the same armour and have the same style in fighting. So are you a freelancer?" She asked.

"No" Six answered simply "No" she repeated again.

"Well according to Delta you are. Why leave?" She persisted.

"The food was terrible" Six said.

"No joking this is serious. If the Director found you then-" she was cut off.

"Who the hell do you think organised this?" Six asked not wanting an answer.

"I'd rather be back on Reach blowing shit up, than here talking to you about someone who died years ago" Six said pissed off. "If I had my way I wouldn't have been here at all!" She added.

Carolina raised her hands and then sighed "If your team know about you how can they act to you?"

"My team, oh god you don't know! Freelancers aren't thought highly of spartans if i told them I did both..they wouldn't be the same with me and I am happy as things are" she said.

"Your going to have to choose you know that" Carolina said before leaving.

"Yeah just which one am I going to choose?" Six muttered to herslef.

Emile poked his head through the door. "Hey Six thought you should know. We found a photo of you in a dress" he said before running off.

"What!" Six thundered.


	7. Chapter 7 Ass

"EMILE!" Six thundered chasing him down the hallway.

"Seriously you look beautiful in that dress suits you" He called back barely keeping ahead of her.

"Emile I am going to kill you! Don't show that to anyone else!" Six threatened.

"Too late. Everyone in the mess saw it" He said panting for air.

She kept chasing him down, leading to to the mess room. She just got through the door when something wacked against her helmet hard. It was one of the serving trays she fell backwards on the ground. A fist greeted her face as her helmet was torn off, then everything went dark.

Ten minutes previously.

Carolina entered after she had disapeared.

"So?" They all asked.

"It's her she's pretending she has no clue. If we got a look of her face we might be able to confirm it with a past file. Question is why the Director wants her here?" Carolina said sitting down.

"She has trust issues, so asking her won't work. And we can't force her" Carter noted to the others.

"Uh Sir, what if we could get her in here. Would you be able to get her helmet off?" Jun asked.

"Yeah if we got her unconscoius and she was mad enough to mot care what she was doing. Why?" He didn't like the look on Noble Three's face.

Jun turned to Emile. "You know how Six gets made about dresses and that stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah..." He said not liking where this was going either.

"Do you think if we got Emile and he told her we had a photo of her in a dress she would crack it and chase Emile out here?" He asked everyone this time.

"Don't see why not" Kat put in.

"Hey Emile..." he ssaid turning to Noble Four.

* * *

North was still watching Six for when she woke up. The others were training or waiting for FiLLis too say whether she was in project freelancer unluckily the results were a yes.

He studied her face pretty yet fierce and determined, she had raven brown and black hair that went halway down her back out loose and had a scar above her left eyebrow and one on her neck. Which was rare because spartans usally took a beating.

Six opened her eyes. Where the fuck was her helmet? She looked up from the chair she was sitting on and saw it on a table next to her. Suveying the room she was in, she noticed this wasn't the mess. Her helmet lay next to her she picked it up inspecting it for signs of damage. Realising how stupid she had been to fall for that trick made her angrier than before.

"You know you look better with it off than on" A voice said behind her.

She turned and aimed for the nose, not looking who it was. "Oh what the fuck?" He said clutching his nose. North was still the same she saw, always looking out for people

"I'm giving one of those to Emile as well when I see him," Six said flatly pacing her helmet back on.

"That makes it feel much better" He said.

"It should last time I nearly broke his jaw" Six said.

"Why wear the helmet? We all know who you are know" He asked wanting to know why she liked having a thing that hid her face.

"I was taught when growing up, not to get attached to anything it makes you sloppy and harder to let go of people. So I let go of what I look like as well so no-one could get attached to me. No one know's then no-one should care" Six answered.

Emile came in laughing Six turned and wacked him quickly to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Asshole" She said.


	8. Chapter 8 Messings

Emle grumbled the next morning his nose was still sore from the fact that Six hit it harder than it looked. "Is it okay to say next time we get a new Six they aren't a psycopath who hates my guts" He mumbled to Kat when they were both in the mess eating.

"Six isn't a pscyo she's just different. You know how she was raised to the rest of us so that gives her a reason. Plus the fact I like her hit you" Kat said not caring.

"Where is she anyway? I thought she would be here than in the..." he exchanged glances with Kat. "She isn't is she?" He asked her.

"Probably" Kat shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" North approached with his sister.

"Six isnt here, so we are guessing sparring room" Emile answered.

"And you're not looking for her?" He asked sitting next to Emile.

"First rule with Six after her helmet thing, don't interrput training or she will kill you" Kat said. "She doesn't like being watched" after seeing the looks on their faces.

"Not being watched and she is in a team with five other people who watch her to make sure she isn't dead that work out terrifically" South sarcastically appluaded.

"Hey I can have training I can think of five things this team had and does that is just as bad" Six said appearing behind Emile.

"How the fuck do you do that without us hearing you?" He asked.

"I listen, watch wait and attack my target three simple things and I am serious you guys are as messed up as I am" Six said defensivly.

"How?" North asked.

"Okay Emile is an addict to his Kukri and being a badass. Jun is almost religiously married to his sniper riffle and doesn't shut-up. Jorge has a turrent called Sasha and talks to civillians more than he should be allowed. Kat hacks and breaks into computers that aren't supposed to be accessed my file for example. And Carter doesn't like orders being disobeyed so he lectures people and is a total dick when it comes to following the rules. So other than that I say I am as normal as them" Six answered.

"And you're a pscyo addicted to training" Emile put in his defense.

"Get used to it Emily" She said. Emile turned and tried to punch her but failed then sat up and kept trying to hit her.

"Emily?" North asked Kat

"She teases him with that name and he bugs her stealing her clothes when she goes to have a shower lucky she brings a second set so he never catches her running down the hall yelling at him in a towel. I swear they fight each other more than they do with the covanent" Kat sighed.

"Yeah just don't try and change us" Six said with Emile in a headlock.

"What are you two doing?" Carolina sked walking in.

"Playing" Six answered. flipping Emile to the ground.

"Ouch!" South said watching.

"She can do worse. We actually have a part of the roof with Emile's shape in it covered over by glass because he ticked her off. Apparently she didn't know where he was, when he supposed to be on patrol and was missing for six hours before anyone saw him" Kat assured her.

"Hey I wasn't lying he may have gotten out and I didn't know whether he had. So techniqually I was right I didn't know" Six responded.

"Why even bother" Kat grumbled.

"Because you're bored" Emile teased earning a head punch in the face by Six. "Ow mother fucker" he said.

"Six put him down please" Kat asked. Six dropped him on the ground then patted him on the back.

"What?" She looked at Kat who was going to lecture her.

"How is it you manage to beat the crap out of Emile and Jun but you don't do it to covanent?"

"I like meesing with people" Six answered.


	9. Chapter 9 Six and Tex

"Noble Six you're against agent Texas today" Dr Halsey said.

She had taken Six in early out of fear to what was happening. Six had the quickest reaction time to all of them and was also proving to be the strongest one ever. What Six didn't know was what was to come next if she won this match.

"What?" Six turned. "I thought I was done yesterday" she said

"Apparently the Director changed the order you're going again today first off though your versing Agents North, South Dakota and Washington then versing agent Texas one on one" She informed Six.

Six nodded and headed downstairs. The other agents turned up.

"Whose up today?" North asked.

"You and South, and Washington again also agent Texas later on are all versing Noble Six" Halsey informed them.

"Six can't go twice! She'll I dont know what she'll do probably go crazy and kill everyone. Dr Halsey stop this" Jun pleded.

"AI delta what are the chances of Noble Six winning against Agent Texas?" Halsey asked.

"Calculating yesterday's fight and Texas's past one, it is known that they both have equal chance of winning the match seeing as they are both skilled." Delta analysed.

"I am afraid there has been a change in plans" The Counslar came in. "Noble Six is to work with Agent Texas against Washington, North and South Dakota, as well as Wyoming" he inquired.

The freelancers looked at eachother in disbelief.

"Texas doesn't work with anyone" Carolina said.

"Her and Noble Six share...a familiar pattern it is unknown what will happen, but they are the orders" The Counslar left.

"Six change of-" Carter was interrupted.

"I heard" She responded something in her tone wasn't right and they didn't know what.

Six was confused as anything but didn't let it show. That was weakness, she was joined down below by a women in black armour.

"Six?" She asked.

"Yeah you Texas?" Six asked.

"Yes now what's going on?" She asked out of curiousity why she was being partnered with a spartan.

"Apparently we verse North, South, Washington and Wyoming don't have a clue why so we do it" Six said. Tex realised how cold she was being about versing fellow soldiers.

"You don't want to do this why?" She asked.

"I don't like being used as a weapon unfortunatly, I picked the wrong career for that" Six responded turning her attention to the door where the other four freelancers were coming in through. Both asumed a fighting stance.

"How does this work?" Six asked.

"You take North and Wash. I take South and Wyoming" Tex answered. Pillars rose behind htem for cover.

"Go back and hide" Six hissed.

"What?" Tex turned and saw Six heading towards the maze of pillars. She quickly followed.

* * *

"They are getting along fine" York observed.

"What does that mean?" Jun asked.

"Texas doesn't usally interact with other people not like this. Something's different" CT asnwered bluntly.

* * *

Six turned for cover behind one of the pilars with Tex to the right of her. Whatever Six had planned Tex felt that it was going to involve a lot of running.

"Now what?" Tex asked.

"Wait for them to come to us that's as far as I got" Six answered checking how far behind the freelancers were.

"Nice plan now my turn" Tex said.

"After you" Six whipsered back.

Wash had come up beind the pillar and Six tuned faced him grabbing his arm twisting them behind his back kicked him in the nuts. He fell to the ground painfully. Six felt a moment of sympathy for him but dismissed it quickly.

"Nice work" Tex complimented seeing what Six had done.

"Thanks, you to on South" she said noticing the unconscious soldier.

"Wyoming and North, both snipers so they would be hiding somewhere far one waiting on the outside of this maze and another not far from that" Six unexpectedly said.

"How do you know that?" Tex asked.

"Well Wyoming is telling North knock-knock jokes and I can hear North suffering over the horrid anwers" Six said.

North wasn't as easy as Washington had been to take down, but none the less simple. Six flippped him onto the ground when he came rushing at her, Six then waited until he got up and gave him a softer punch to the head than the one she had given Emile previously, which knocked him out completely.

Six didn't even wait until Texas had finished she walked straight up to the observation deck. "I'm done no more" Six said to Halsey.

"No for today any-" Six interrupted Halsey.

"I don't want to hurt soldiers who aren't trained to take down someone properly and miss the three basic things they should use on a field. If they knew them then yes I would" She said and stormed out of the room.

"What's got into her?" Carolina asked.

"Other than she's a bitch, no clue" Emile answered.


	10. Chapter 10 Why in spanish

Tex went out into the mess looking for Noble Six who wasn't there. She approached Jorge " Where is Six?" She asked.

"Try the hanger probably fidling with one of the pelicans" Came his response.

She ran down to the hanger and what she saw even amazed her. Six was sitting upside down on a pelican reading an instruction book. What was even wierder was when 479er came out and asked her which step came next.

Six responded saying "Why on earth have a instruction book in spanish if you can't read it?" She brushed a strand of raven hair out of her face.

"Don't ask me I just need someone who can read it that isn't Delta" 479er responded heading back into the pelican.

"Six you're needed with the Director" Tex called out. Six quickly sat up and jumped off the pelican.

"What for?" She asked grabbing her helmet.

"Don't have a clue just hurry" Texas responded.

Six having no clue what was going on went to his office. "You wanted to see me Sir?" She asked.

"Yes Dr Halsey and I have been talking about your skills and think it is best that you come back to project freelancer to see the potential of the project" He said

"But Sir I have a team they can't be down one they need as much help as possible" Six responded.

"Thom your friend from basic training will takke over the roll of Noble Six, India" Dr Halsey said.

"But Sir-"

"That is all Noble Six dismissed" Halsey said cutting over her.

Noble Team however heard about the meeting and were waiting for her to come out. Kat hacked the camera's and the freelancers and spartans were watching what happened inside.

Six came out angry that she threw her helmet at the nearest wall.

"Six don't we'll find a way to-" Carter tried to talk but Six was literally pissed.

"Three years. I've been gone three years and they want me to come back!" She nearly yelled at her commanding officer.

"Come on Six don' t do this to yourself" Jun said.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" She answered enraged at the new idea.

"Become a freelancer again" This answer came from Tex who still wanted to know what this women was capable of.


	11. Chapter 11 Shut-up!

"How is she?" Kat asked Jorge as he came out from the room Six wwas staying in.

"She's not talking to me" He answered.

"See she is a bitch" Emile said to Wash.

"Emile! Shut-up." Jorge said.

"Okay she isn't a bitch she's a raging pscyopathic bitch" Emile changed it. He earnt being knocked unconscious by Kat.

"And she also isn't doing the testing anymore. Is she trying to piss people off?" Carolina asked.

"Probably" Kat said still checking the computers.

Six however was sitting on her bed talking to Nova. "There has to be a way keep looking" She asked Nova.

"Not one I can see, is it really that bad here?" She asked childishly tiliting her head.

"You don't know the half of it" Six responded.

"I've seen you're memories. I can't find anything that bad with the training" Nova said and shook her head in annoyence. "Someone is trying to hack your files" She alerted Six.

"Probably Kat just put up a firewall" Six suggested.

"Done" Nova nodded. A knock came at the door.

"Offline" Six whipsered quickly "It's open, three seconds" She said and stool up hiding the portable AI projector unit.

North came in. "You ok?" He asked,

"Yeah just dealing with it. That's all I ever managed to do last time I was here" She answered honestly.

"Hello Nova" Theta appeared on North's shoulder, Nova came up on Six's shoulder.

"Hello brother" She asnwered.

"Nova!" Six hissed.

"Theta what's going on? Six?" North asked.

The two AI's started looking at eachother, Theta tipped his head and Nova copied giggling.

"I was in project freelancer before I left, they gave me an AI to keep me alive after an accident with a pelican crash" Six answered.

"I guess York was right it is as likely to get struck by lightning as it is to crash a pelican" North said calmly laughing quietly.

"It crashed because of lightning, anyway Nova has been with me ever since, I don't think anyone other than Jorge has met her on Noble Team" Six answered quietly.

"You have to choose stay here or get forced here" North said unexpectedly.

"Yeah that's the problem I don't know which to pick" Six answered.

"Chose which one needs to be done most" North advised and left.

"Thanks North" She said going to her cupboard and picked up the violin case she grabbed it and did something she hadn't done in ages. She played and smiled and along the way started humming to the beat.

Tex watched from outside the room. North came out and gave her a quizical glance.

"Well?" She asked.

"She has an AI but not one for battle, this is more of a medical AI" He answered.

"There is something wrong with her I don't know what" Tex muttered.

"Maybe we should ask" North said and headed off.

Tex listened in for five more minutes and began hearing a tune from a violin, it was a happy one. "Goodnight India, your going to need it" Tex said and headed off.


	12. Chapter 12 What!

Six woke up in a better mood than yesterday she switched on Nova. "Morning did you sleep?" She asked

"I don't sleep I offline," She said like a child. "I still didn't find anything India, theres nothing we can do" she alerted regretfully.

"Not you're fault. I'm going to get something to eat, offline get some rest" Six ordered.

Six made her way to the mess, Everyone had their helmets off except Wash who was..."Why are you eating in your helmet?" Six asked noticing him shoving it into the helmet.

"Delta said they got the food unit from Theta" Wash answered.

"Chew then speak. And you believe him?" she asked.

"Don't worry he's being doing this for ages" York answered sitting next to him.

"Uh-huh I see...where's the rest of Noble?" she asked.

North exchanged glances with York and Wash "You don't know?" he finally said.

"Know what?" she asked.

"Six..India Noble got shipped off this morning back to Reach after they completed the rest of the testings during the night when you were asleep" North broke the news.

"What?" She asked outraged.

"You were reasssigned here remember. You don't go on Noble team anymore. No-one woke you up early for that reason and the fact we weren't supposed to tell you until we reached the training rooms" York answered a bit scared.

"Fuck that! I don't... I can't..I don't do being coooped up on ships. I do running around the entire planet nlowing up shit every five minutes" She nearly yelled.

"Calm down. God you are really scary you know that?" Wash said.

"Oh yeah I'll calm down when I get told what the fuck happened to cause this?" Six yelled making them jump.

"Hey don't ask don't tell" Wash said and she lifted her fist punching and kncoking him unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13 Guess me

Wash woke up with his head spinning.

"Where am I?" he asked the nearest blue. Shaking his head he saw York and North come into sight.

"Medical Bay Six hit you unconscious and gave you a near concussion" North answered laughing.

"What's so funny?" Wash said slurring.

"Six is. She actually snapped and yelled at the Director when he came in here for reassigning her. And even funnier thing was she stormed out of here just as you were coming around the first time and accidently knocked you unconscious again" York had to answer because North was laughing to hard.

"Well by accident she actually threw a metal tray in a random direction and hit you" he added to Wash's unasked question.

"So how long have I been out?" Wash asked.

"About seven or eight hours" North managed to calm down.

"And Six?" he asked. "Has to go by India or on probation. And she's blowing off steam in the training room" York said helping Wash stand up.

"Ok then why isn't she in trouble with the Director?" Wash asked slowly walking.

"She techniqually hurt you before training began and before they had her reintroduced to the program. So they can't do anything against it" North walked quicker than what he normally did.

"Hey what's the rush?" Wash asked.

"India is going against Wyoming and he challenged her before you ask he pissed her off with knock-knock jokes and she acepted it" North continued walking to the viewing decks.

"Hey Wash you in there?" Carolina asked.

"Relax I'm fine" Wash shoooed her off.

"Round begins in three two one" FILLIS called.

Six breathed deep 'don't get angry get even' she thought over and over again. She knew taking her anger out on Wash was wrong and was pissed at herself that she did that. Wyoming on the other hand had made her temper worse when he kept bugging her.

"Round begins in three two one" Fillis said.

Six rushed out from her side and quickly tackled Wyoming to the ground. He managed to kick her off after much struggling, she got back up he was halfway back up and she kicked him in the stomach he bolted upright turned on her right foot lifting her left up into his helmet sending him flying.

"Round over Wyoming" she said and left him on the ground. She exited the room and headed to her own. She fell onto her bed and threw a pillow over her face while she screamed at it to muffle the sound.

"Go away!" she said to the person who knocked at the door.

"You sure? You look like you need a friend" North enterd.

"I think I might need a therapist" She countered making him laugh. She threw the pillow at the end of the bed and sat up while he sat next to her.

"If you find one do you think he could give me therapy classes as well?" He added to the joke

"I think he could manage two crazed freelancers but may need a little help" Six said.

"So..." North said.

"So what?" Six asked.

"You're a new freelancer and you're not bothered that we don't know a single thing about you" He started.

"You know I worked with Spartans trained with freelancers and my real name which is more than anyone else does" Six responded.

"Yeah but we need to know more. So can we have a hint about you?" He asked.

She stood up and headed to the closet and opened it bringing out a small music book giving it to him to read. "You can know I play violin and I like things being set and unchanged, I hate change" She said grabbing two pairs of clothes and was about to head outside when Norths voice stopped her.

"Why two set's of clothes?" he asked.

"Emile used to nick my clothes so I used to bring two sets it's a habit I haven't grown out of I guess" she shrugged and left him trying to solve her like a mystry by reading her music book.


	14. Chapter 14 Really never

Six or India as she was going by now got out of the showers and got changed quickly, before heading back into her own room, glad to see North was no longer in there she placed the second set of clothes back in her cupboard. Going to the training room as ordered she did a rough workout and excersise.

Well and truely three hours later they finally let her go. She went to her locker and felt her stomach grumble. Strangely she felt hungry she never felt hungry at this time of day.

Going to the mess India felt relaxed which was even wierder. She grabbed a tray and sat down at a random table she thought to be left alone. Unfortunetly as soon as Carolina's group came in, Wyoming spotted her.

"Old girl mind if we join you?" he asked.

She shrugged in response. He took that as a yes grabbed a tray and sat across from her as did the others.

"How's training going?" York asked.

"Rough but not as bad as training for spartans was. I prefer Reach not as much noise" she answered.

"Hey we all get the night off on Saturday and usally we go to Earth for a few drinks. Think you might be interested?" Wash asked.

"I...I don't know. I haven't actually gotten drunk before or ever gone to a club for that answer" she responded expecting them to laugh. Only South did before North shushed her.

"Really never?" Carolina asked.

"Forbidden to spartans to have personal time" she responded.

"Well this is going to be your first so we'll go and party" York said. This wasn't going to end well


	15. Chapter 15 Getting ready

India came out of her room in a simple white crossover top, black cargo jacket, skinny black jeans and heeled boots. Never would she wear makeup or anything that would make her look like a total slutt.

She left her hair loose as it came around framing her face. She felt happy being allowed to dress up like this even if it was for a while. She came into the mess waiting for the others, she fiddlied with the dog tags around her neck, she had memorized them off by heart but that didn't interest her, what was on the chain did. It was an engagement ring.

She made sure her backpack was ready for her weekend at Noble Teams base as one of their trainers and operatives.

She smiled loooking at it. York and North entered the room. She let go of the ring as it slid behind one of the dogtags on her chain. "You look nice" North said. He earned a smirk from York.

"What?" India asked.

"Nothing York suggested something ridiculous, so why wear those?" he pointed to the dogtags.

"What?" She asked.

"Dog tags on a nice outfit. Don't you have a nicer necklace?" York asked.

"Would you beleive me if I told you I have no actual type of jewellery" She answered just as South CT Wash and Carolina all walked in wearing casual cloths.

"Wyoming's at the hanger already with Maine we better go" Carolina informed.

She grabbed her backpack off the table swining it over her shoulder. They gave her a quizzical glare.

"I am spending three days away visiting some people and the Director approved it" She answered.

They were in the pelican for two hours listening to Wash get the wrong idea about their conversations. They left in a city seeing as it was a Saturday it was busy when they reached the bar, music was on full and people were dancing everywhere.

"Okay remember one or two of us stay sober" Carolina yelled over the music. They split up South and Wash went dancing along with York and Carolina. Wyoming was talking to some people at the other side and CT had decided to go to the bar.

India was left alone with North who looked at her oddly. She shrugged at him they went over to the bar and bought two beers sitting down on the seats they started a skulling competition. She grabbed one of the bottles held up three fingers andcounted backwards. They kept doing this for half an hour before it got boring.

North looked at India again. "Want to get out of here?" he asked, she raised a hand to her ear to say she couldn't hear. He grabbed her hand and lead her outside so they could talk.

"Want to get out of here and go somewhere else?" he asked.

"Sure" India smiled.


End file.
